The Forgotten Legend
by The one and only dragonborn
Summary: unbeknowst to the council events have been put in motion that will change the fate of the universe he returns the listener, the vampire lord but most importantly hero of old son of akatosh he is the last dragonborn and with him his last friend the daughter of coldharbour serana.


This is my first time doing anything like this and if you like it show your support and i will try and continue this.

PROLOGUE

The citadel much like anything under the protection of the council had crowds of beings going about their lives unaware they would be the first to see the signs, the signs of the coming of a new age, an age of a forsaken hero.

Turians asari and the salarians along with the client races of the citadel council were going about their lives same as any day buying food, walking around aimlessly and of course doing absolutely nothing of importance but then the sun seemed to shine brighter as if the gods themselves had willed it a chill seemed to hang in the air and then as the hordes of creatures watched in awed silence as beams of intense golden light hit the metal floors in the middle of the busiest place in the citadel the light seemed to be trying to find some semblance of life as strands of golden light carved something into the floors, no one understood their meaning neither did they recognize its importance words unknown to the council races it read,

"When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world

When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped

When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles

When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls

When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding

The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn."

but along with this unknown text did something else appear something perhaps stranger a star chart, a map leading to somewhere in the terminus systems. and along with that the council now had questions that with time would be answered.

3 days later in the council chambers.

The councillors had sealed off the area from where the

event took place and now were discussing what to do about it. "I believe we should go to the location this….. Thing has shown us and see if it holds prothean weapons or ships! only they could do something like this!" councillor sparatus exclaimed most likely hoping to be able to use this as an excuse to increase the hierarchies power, "while i agree this could hold something prothean we have no available fleets to investigate it, they are at this moment patrolling our systems so….." but councillor tevos was interrupted as in typical salarian fashion councillor valern burst in stating "we have stg units around that area keeping an eye the pirates in the area because we had reason to believe they were searching for something i will contact them and inform them to investigate this location" so it was decided and a few weeks later the stg unit landed on an unknown planet well unknown to them but to certain entities it was called 'Sos Qoth'.

So they began their search of this desolate rock devoid of seemingly all life and after searching they found what appeared to be ancient burial mounds of some sort one of the salariens commented that whatever was in them was large each easily larger than a sky car and that in itself was terrifying but the fact they covered this section of the planet seemingly surrounding something made them nervous something nearly unheard of, when they investigated further they found something. They were here for prothean tech not whatever this was and they were right it wasnt prothean the stone walls surrounding what appeared to be a sort of building was a dead giveaway so the leader of their unit spoke up "i believe we should inform the councillors of this before we continue" and so they did and they were informed they would not be receiving help but they were told to record their findings and so they opened a gate black as night it seemed to absorb all the life and happiness around it

That would be if either of these things still remained on this desolate dark place, so they walked through halls lit dimly by their torches passing rows of gargantuan statues of some form of winged creature crouched on a rock they were curious as to what purpose so many of these stone beasts were perched on balconies and placed by primitive wooden doors but no one said it aloud finally they reached a room with intricate carvings and illustrations lining the halls displaying a battle of unknown nature but the curious thing was there was no door just a door with three rings with unknown beasts on them with a hole in the wall on the shape of a claw so they stopped " we don't know how to open it so should we destroy it to get too i….." the salarian was interrupted by the sound of stone on stone and they watched in shock as the door fell a few inches at a time till they were left wondering what had happened, they were brought out of their shock by the sight of something in front of them it was a massive skeleton of what they did not know but it was big hanging from chains in the ceiling its wing like arms spread wide its eye less horned head open in a never ending shout though nothing could be heard they somehow knew this was what it was doing, it was shouting.

They stopped to discuss this beast some wondered what it was others wanted to know the more important question what put it here and why finally finishing asking questions with answers unknown to them they noticed a single silver door behind the skeleton they opened it cautiously holding their weapons in front of them the room was smaller than the room with the massive skeleton of the beast but it was even more imposing with more of those winged stone statues covering the walls with the only light being their lights and a single flame beside it stood two pillars of stone with what appeared to be a button in front of the fire they had no other course of action so the leader of the stg unit warely pressed down on it none of them expected a spike to shot out and as the salerian cried out in shock and pain his blood flowed down the button running like it was fleeing some terrible evil and as the blood spread purple flames flickered into being from where unknown stepping back the leader of the stg pointed his gun at one of the pillars which slits on its side had started to slide down releasing its prisoners one looked remarkably similar to an asari but instead of blue it was white and had long dark fur on its head the other had the same white skin but was built differently with short golden fur atop its head a sub species perhaps? They had fallen and as they began to stir all eight salerians pointed their guns at the creatures before them as they stood they could tell their uniform if that is what they wear were similar both black and red with a small silver shape depicting something as they opened their eyes the saleriens couldn't help but tighten their grip on their weapons the creatures were unarmed but their eyes god their eyes they were deep orange with a horrible hunger and to their surprise the asari like one the one with the dark fur spoke to them in their own language! It simply said "why have you woken us".

A/N if you like this or have any suggestion please tell me i would love to hear you opinion on my first ever fanfic


End file.
